


Kuroo Tetsurou | Not In Love (SMUT)

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Series: Not In Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtubs, Best Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hella fluff tbh, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, wholesome content, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou and you decide to take your relationship to the next step amongst the stress of finals and volleyball nationals fast approaching.  Tetsurou decides he might just want to keep you for the rest of his life.((This is the smut chapter for my story Not In Love, though it can be read without having read the story!  However, I would ask you guys to read the story if you want more context into the relationship!))\\This work is unedited//Publish Date | November 27, 2020
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Not In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Kuroo Tetsurou | Not In Love (SMUT)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou x gamer!fem!reader
> 
> Word Count: 6,637
> 
> Genre: Smut/Fluff
> 
> Warnings: Explicit descriptions of sex, cursing, virgin reader, mentioned alcoholism (not underage), extreme fluff at the end, domestic fluff, slight headcanon of Kuroo's backstory
> 
> A/n: As requested, smut from my story Not In Love. This can be read without reading the story, though I would recommend reading it for more backstory on the relationship! For those of you who’ve read it, thank you so much for sticking by me and this story! I hope those of you will enjoy this fluffy, wholesome smut before the last chapter of Not In Love which will come out on Saturday! To all the American readers, I hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving 😊

The next few weeks were exhausting, what with finals happening and the pressure of Nekoma’s volleyball team going to nationals. Kuroo was feeling the pressure, even going so far as to try to take it all on himself. He was their captain, it was his responsibility to make sure they were all ready for the upcoming games.

You watched your boyfriend during his practice. He was working hard, trying to get his jump serve to perfection before Nationals next week.

Kuroo spun the ball in his palms, staring at the opposite end of the court. You leaned forward, anticipating the serve. _Come on, you can do it._ He tossed the ball up, feet launching him forward and up into a high jump. His palm slammed into the surface of the ball, sending it flying across the court. With a cringe, you watched it go beyond the line. Yaku hesitantly called “out”, turning to look at Kuroo.

Kuroo’s fists clenched.

“Dammit!” he yelled.

His deep voice carried through the whole gym, successfully shutting everyone up. Even the girls in _your_ corner, who apparently could care less whether Kuroo was in a relationship or not. Everyone stared at him. You bit your bottom lip, eyeing the tension in his back and shoulders, and the way his brows furrowed in anger.

Kuroo was overly stressed, it was becoming apparent and now he’d finally snapped. You wished he wouldn’t try so hard to put everything on himself.

“Kuroo, go cool down!” Nekomata called with a frown.

Kuroo’s lips curled in a scowl. He stormed off the court, grabbing his water bottle and towel. He walked to you. Your arms immediately opened for him. He took the offer, wrapping his arms around your middle and burying himself in your embrace. You rubbed his back, not caring too much about how sweaty he was.

No matter how stressed Kuroo got, he still treated you so well. On top of that, you were always the first person he came to when the pressure became too much.

You sighed, grabbing his towel from his hand and carefully wiping away the sweat from his face and neck.

“Kuroo, it’s okay to mess up sometimes,” you murmured.

He grumbled something into your shoulder. You wanted to ask him what he said, but quickly realized that you weren’t actually meant to understand. He was probably complaining about himself and knew you’d give him a good smack if you’d heard it. Instead, he just tightened his arms around you.

You kissed his forehead. He looked at you, his expression still laced with annoyance but you knew it wasn’t directed toward you. You gently pushed his bangs from his face, offering a small smile.

“The next serve will be perfect, Tetsu,” you said.

Kuroo loved the nickname, and he loved you using his first name. You knew that, so you used it to your advantage in hopes of making him feel better. Not only that, but he was a needy cat who needed physical affection. Your words wouldn’t make a difference if you weren’t somehow touching him.

“You’re such a sneaky little thing,” he grumbled, “using my first name to make me feel better. Maybe I wanted to be grumpy for a while.”

Still, he was smiling.

You rolled your eyes, flicking his brow. He twitched slightly. You reached behind him, tugging down his practice t-shirt where it had ridden up to show the skin of his lower back. At this point, it was a sixth sense when those vultures were eyeing him like a damn snack.

“You think you’re real cute when you’re angry, huh?” you taunted before he could tease you about your jealousy.

Kuroo smirked. “Yeah, honestly.”

You huffed. You wanted to tell him he wasn’t cute, but you both knew it’d be a lie. Instead, you turned to teasing him.

“Yeah, you’re real cute. Like a kitten.”

Kuroo’s brow twitched. He squeezed you.

“Oi, I was joking. I’m not cute, remember? I’m scary.” He tugged his bangs down in front of his eye, blocking it completely and baring his teeth. “Rawr.”

You snorted.

Honestly, Kuroo was scary when he was angry. Terrifying, in fact. You hoped never to be on the other side of his anger. Even moments ago, when he’d been angry over his failed serve, you were a little scared of him. Then, somehow, he turns around and becomes the cutest boy to exist and makes you wonder why you were ever scared in the first place.

“You guys are cute and all but Kuroo needs to get his ass back to work so he can perfect his serve!” Yaku grabbed Kuroo by the back of his collar, dragging him away.

Kuroo whined, squirming like a kitten being dragged away by the mother cat. You watched him with a smirk. He reached out to you, looking only mildly horrified when you didn’t reach back for him. 

You kept his water bottle and towel at your side, knowing he’d probably be crawling back to you soon enough. That, and it pissed off those girls.

You glanced at them, and they were already staring like the vultures they are. You offered them a wave, to which they responded with a scoff before hurriedly turning away. You snickered.

It wasn’t that your jealousy had disappeared. Sometimes, even now, you felt like maybe you weren’t good enough for Kuroo. You wondered if maybe he made the wrong choice and would make a better couple with one of them. Insecurity tugged at you constantly and made you doubt your relationship. It wasn’t fair to Kuroo, you knew that. Still, he was always right there to mend it and prove to you just how much he loved you.

You had to hold on to that, for him, or you knew these thoughts would consume you.

Practice came to an end a while later. Thankfully, Kuroo had made quite a few good serves. He even, albeit accidentally, managed a single jump-floater. Of course, once he’d gotten one then he decided he could do more, and his frustration returned when he couldn’t manage another one.

By the end of the practice, it was easy to tell just how pissed off Kuroo was with volleyball.

Your boyfriend left to shower. While you didn’t have plans with him, you decided it would be a good idea to make some. He’d need it or he’d probably go home and keep practicing to the point where he’d get sick. You stood up, putting on your hoodie and grabbing your school bag.

Kuroo returned. Like a reflex, his arm was around your waist the second he’d reached your side. You stepped closer to him.

“Kuroo, we should watch a movie tonight,” you said.

Kuroo hummed. The two of you exited the gym, Kenma lazily trailing after you both. You turned to look at him.

“Did you want to join, Kenma?” you asked.

He gave you a weird look.

“And be a third-wheel? No thanks,” he scoffed.

You wanted to smack him across the head. He was teasing, mostly. The three of you hung out as much as before. His “third-wheeling” excuse was just a way of saying “I’m going home to sleep”.

“What should we watch?” Kuroo asked. “Hent—”

“If you finish that sentence, I’m dumping you.” you cut him off, cheeks burning furiously.

Kuroo snickered while Kenma stared at him in disgust.

Evidently, Kuroo really was a pervert, but only to girls he was in a relationship with. You’d now become the victim of his merciless teasing. He was awfully good at making you blush and squirm from embarrassment.

On top of that, your mind. . . had been wandering. With all his teasing, his constant physical closeness, and the way he’d lift the bottom of his shirt to wipe sweat from his face, well. . . it was easy to become distracted.

You blushed furiously to yourself. You hid your lower face in the collar of your hoodie. Thankfully, Kuroo didn’t seem to notice.

“Let’s grab boba before we head to my place.” he stated.

You blinked.

“Your place?”

Kuroo nodded. “I figured we could head to my place. My grandparents are on vacation and my dad won’t be home either.”

You’d been to his place before, both times his grandparents were home. His dad had been passed out drunk on the couch, so the hang out didn’t last long before you guys were headed to Kenma’s place right next door. Kuroo’s grandparents were extremely kind, but they treated all of you like children. And it wasn’t that his dad was mean, but he was drunk which made things awkward.

Because of that, you’d never been anywhere in his house beyond the living room and the kitchen. There wasn’t time for him to show you around.

“Sure, yeah, no problem,” you said quickly.

Kuroo glanced down at your face, seeing your blush before you once again hid it in your hoodie. He chuckled quietly.

The three of you grabbed your boba tea, then began the decent to Kuroo’s house. You sipped lazily on the bubble tea, enjoying the cold of it while Kuroo’s heavy arm was wrapped around you. By the time you’d reached his house and parted ways with Kenma, he’d finished his drink and you were half-way through yours.

Kuroo unlocked the front door, opening it to let you inside. You kicked off your shoes as you went inside, glancing around in case his dad really was home. Alas, there was no one. It was just you and Kuroo in his big, empty house.

Your boyfriend shut the door behind him as he came inside. He didn’t bother to take off his shoes as he started walking toward the staircase. You hurried after him.

On the walls of the staircase were pictures of Kuroo throughout his life. Most of them even had Kenma. Both of them were the cutest children you’d ever seen, frankly. One of the pictures was a very young Kuroo standing beside a girl. She was taller than him, obviously older, and had dark hair similar to his own. She looked like the female version of him, only her eyes were a dark brown and nothing like Kuroo’s almost golden ones.

“Is this your sister?” you asked curiously.

Kuroo paused on the step ahead of you. He leaned over, taking a look at the picture.

“Oh, yeah. That’s Mahiru, my older sister. I think I mentioned having a sister before,” he hummed in thought.

“You did,” you nodded.

“Yeah, she’s living in Kyoto with my mom. This picture was honestly the last time I saw her,” he shrugged, saying it so casually that it made your chest ache.

“Really? Why?” you couldn’t resist asking.

Kuroo never talked about his family or home life. The most he talked about it was when he told you stories about his grandparents. The most you knew was that he’d been raised by his grandparents because his parents had gotten a divorce when he was quite young.

“Her and my mom never visit, and they didn’t really want us visiting either, so we just never saw each other.”

You stared at him. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Kuroo smiled, grabbing your hand and continuing to walk. He brought you to his room, which, like any other teenage boy’s room, was a mess.

Kuroo casually kicked a pair of boxers under his bed and attempted to clean up some stuff on the floor. You watched from the doorway, amused, before looking around his room. It wasn’t too heavily decorated. The few things he had on his walls were posters of volleyball players he admired, a picture of a girl with big boobs on his closet door, a periodic table poster on his ceiling, and occasionally some pictures with family or friends.

Frankly, nothing too out of the ordinary.

Kuroo kicked his closet door closed, hiding the poster that you’d definitely already seen, and quickly made his bed. He jumped onto it once it was made, ruffling up the comforter. Your boyfriend outstretched his arms, obviously waiting for you to join him.

You rolled your eyes and smiled, before going to join him. You flopped onto his chest. He grunted and pulled you closer to him nonetheless. You nuzzled your nose into the space just below his jawline. Kuroo’s chest rumbled as he let out a sound almost like a purr. You placed a single, small kiss on his skin, before raising your head to look at your boyfriend’s face.

The smallest blush was on his cheeks. He stared at you, eyes almost shining with utmost affection and love. Yours certainly looked the same when you stared back at him. He brought a hand up to cradle the side of your head. He leaned up, lips pressing against yours. His kiss was soft, warm. He tasted faintly like the strawberry from his boba and as his tongue swiped across your lower lip, you parted instantly to taste more of it.

Kuroo’s arm tightened around your waist, bringing you closer against his warm body. His tongue danced with yours in a battle of dominance. Quickly, he won and took his time tasting your mouth with it’s kiwi boba flavor. You ran your fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs from his face. He drew back his tongue, latching his teeth onto your swollen bottom lip and tugging gently. You felt an unfamiliar burn between your thighs, squeezing them together subtly.

Kuroo pulled away from the kiss. Your face remained inches from his, lips still connected by a strand of saliva. He trailed the pad of his thumb over your lower lip, swiping away the strand. You panted quietly, staring into the eyes of the man searching for your consent to go further. Your heart pounded.

“Tetsurou,” you murmured, though it was more of a whisper, “Tetsurou, please.”

He hummed softly, a smirk pulling his lips upward.

“Please, what, baby?”

Your ears were ringing faintly. You were scared, terrified. Kuroo could see, and you knew he’d probably ask many more times if you decided to take things further. He’d be your first.

The hand resting on his chest squeezed the fabric of his button-up. You buried your face against his neck, too embarrassed to say out loud what you wanted.

“You know. . .” you mumbled.

The hand on your waist moved up to trace his fingers up your spine. He was giving you an out, waiting a few moments, before speaking.

“I need you to say it, (Y/n),” he said. “So, I know for sure.”

It was for your sake, not his. You knew that. Still, saying it was hard and it took you a few moments to finally pick your words.

“Tetsurou, I want you,” you whispered, “I know I do.”

And he was content enough with that.

“Sit up, pretty girl.”

You hesitated, but not for long. You sat up, now straddling his thighs. He admired you for a moments, which you found almost funny considering you haven’t undressed at all. Then, he sat up. He pressed his lips into yours for just a moment before he was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Your cheeks burned and your head was spinning by the time he’d shrugged out of his shirt. He revealed his very toned body to your eyes. His skin was as tan as his arms, legs, and face. Refined abs and pecs made your hands itch to touch him.

Still, you hesitated. You weren’t sure how to touch a man, or what he’d be alright with.

Kuroo chuckled softly. He grabbed your wrists, bringing your hands to his chest. Instantly, you allowed your fingers to trail over muscle and hot flesh. He continued holding your wrists as you touched him, even going so far as to brush your fingers over his stomach before stopping just above the dark trail of hair leading down into his pants. He smirked a bit as you hurriedly turned your head away.

Kuroo released your wrists. He reached toward you, only undoing one button of your shirt before he stopped. He looked at you to make sure you were comfortable. Cheeks still burning, you gave him a small nod. He continued to unbutton the rest, eyes tracing over every inch of skin revealed to him. He pushed the shirt off your shoulders. You slipped your arms out of the fabric and threw it aside in the general vicinity he’d thrown his shirt.

Now you straddled his thighs, both of you shirtless.

Kuroo’s eyes focused in on your breasts. You almost wanted to cover yourself, but the way he stared made you feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

“Wow,” he mumbled, voice low and nearly baritone.

Heat shot straight down between your legs at his tone. You bit your bottom lip, head spinning with lust and love for this man. You grabbed his biceps for something to hold onto.

“You’re so beautiful, kitten.”

Kuroo moved his hands, grabbing hold of both breasts. He trailed his thumbs over the soft skin at the top of your breasts, then over the edge of the bra still covering the rest. You released his arms and reached behind you to unclasp it. With a small, shaky breath, you allowed the straps to slip off your shoulders, then down your arms before you flung it aside carelessly.

He traced the pads of his thumbs over your nipples. You shuddered, whimpering. He watched your reaction, before taking a step further. He squeezed both in his big palms, before releasing one and leaning down to take one nipple between his lips. You dug your fingers into his thighs beneath you as his tongue darted across your sensitive flesh.

“A-Ah, Tetsu—” you bit your bottom lip.

Your boyfriend smirked, giving both breasts the attention they deserved, before he pulled away with a pop. He took a moment to admire the purple and red marks he’d left on your skin.

“So pretty, marked up like this. . .” he hummed, his tone changing into something much different.

You squeezed your thighs together. He immediately noticed and his smirk widened. He was quick to reach behind you to unzip your skirt. You were embarrassed, but you maneuvered yourself to help him slip you out of it. Soon enough you were in nothing but panties, which were soaked and only served to make you blush even darker once he noticed.

You wanted to bury yourself in a whole after seeing the expression on his face. Since you couldn’t, you instead chose to bury yourself in your arms and hide your face.

“Awe, pretty girl,” he chuckled, “no need to be embarrassed.”

Kuroo grabbed one of your wrists, pulling your arms away from your face. He brought your hand down to his crotch. Face burning, you felt his erection which was pressing tightly against his pants.

Attempting to finally take some initiative in also making your boyfriend feel good, you brought your other hand down to begin unbuckling his belt. Kuroo leaned back on his arms, watching the way you fumbled with the leather. He didn’t tease you, seeing the way your hands trembled.

“We don’t have to,” he said, now serious.

You slid the leather from the loops of his pants, too embarrassed to look at his face.

“N-No, I want to, Tetsurou. I promise.”

And you were serious. You were ready to take this step with Kuroo, but your insecurity and anxiety was taking control over your body. You just needed to take your time getting into this with him. Maybe, then, it wouldn’t hurt as much as you believe it will.

Your boyfriend grabbed your wrists to stop you as you undid the first button of his pants. Your eyes snapped up to his face instantly, worried you did something wrong or made him uncomfortable. His soft golden eyes stared back.

“You promise?” He brought a hand up to stroke your cheek. “You want this with me? It’s your first time and I honestly don’t know what to do to make your first time comfortable—”

Sometimes you had to be reminded that Kuroo was equally as insecure as you, in the sense that he always doubted if what he did was best for you. You leaned in to press your lips against his before he could finish that sentence.

“I’ll be okay.” you promised against his mouth.

Kuroo leaned forward to deepen the kiss. You continued undoing his pants, trailing your tongue over his bottom lip. He pushed back with his own and back into your mouth where he could taste you.

You pulled away from him to give him room to kick out of his pants. You’d seen plenty of his legs before when he wore his volleyball uniform and they were better up close. You sat on his bed now, staring at him and waiting for what to do next. He shifted, pressing your back into the mattress with his arms at either side of your head, caging you in.

Suddenly, he felt big.

You stared up at his face. His bangs tickled your cheek and his heated breath fanned over your face. He was smirking. You couldn’t help but lean up to kiss that smirk off him. Kuroo’s lips moved with yours during the process of undressing you completely. He all-but tore off your panties from your thighs.

“Show off,” you mumbled, biting his lower lip.

Kuroo chuckled, leaning back after you’d released him. He ran his hands down the expanse of your thighs, which were resting on his hips. He stared down at your center. Like a switch, your face was burning once again. Instead of hiding, you let him see you.

Kuroo glanced at your face, making sure you were still alright, before he brought a hand down to cup your most sensitive part. You whimpered at his touch, digging your fingers into the fabric of his sheets. He almost growled from your reaction.

“I need to open you up a little, baby,” he stated, rubbing your clit with his thumb.

Your back arched off the bed. You bit your bottom lip to stifle the moan threatening to leave you. He prodded your hole, before pushing his middle finger in to the hilt. It stretched you slightly. He curled it, staring at your face the whole time to gauge your reactions.

Deciding he liked your flushed face, he continued. He pumped it, in, out, in, out, in, curl, before adding another. You gasped at the stretch. This time it burned, but not enough to mask the pleasure he quickly added by quickly adding pressure to your clit. You twitched, unable to conceal your moans when he began moving his hand.

“A-Ah, Tetsurou, more, please,” you moaned.

“That’s it, baby,” he hummed, absolutely admiring your blissed-out face.

Kuroo continued toying with you, adding a third finger for that final stretch before the real thing. He wanted to have you cum on his fingers, ready to lap up the taste of your essence like a starved man. He was greedy, he wanted more.

His other hand gripped your thigh as your legs thrashed. You threw your head back in his pillows.

“Tetsurou!” you cried.

“It’s okay.”

He wrapped his arm around the thigh he’d been holding, leaning down so he was face-level with your cunt. His other hand continued it’s fast pace between your legs. You shut your eyes tightly and your heels dug into his back.

“C’mon, let go, kitten.”

You came around his fingers, whimpering and moaning out his name, too pleasured to be embarrassed. He was quick to pull out his fingers and replace them with his tongue, lapping up your juices while you thrashed. Your hands shot down to sink your fingers into his hair. Overstimulation tugged at your core as he continued eating you out.

“Tetsu, t-too much. . .” you whimpered.

He pulled away, eyes snapping up to your flushed face. He crawled up your body, licking the wetness from his lips. You released his hair and cupped his face, carefully wiping away the remainder from his chin.

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked.

You nodded immediately, still desperate for him. You were certain you always would be. Kuroo cupped your cheek.

“It’s going to hurt,” he said truthfully.

You knew, and you were terrified.

“I’ll be okay,” you promised again, “I have you here.”

Kuroo’s eyes softened. He chuckled, pressing his forehead against yours.

“You’re unbelievable. . .” he mumbled, more to himself than to you.

Still, you beamed.

Kuroo pulled away after a few moments to slip out of his boxers. Your face burned at seeing his intimate part. For a moment you even had _doubt_ that you could take him. Even though he obviously wanted to make a snarky comment, he focused on readjusting the position, moving the both of you easily with his strong arms. He leaned back against his headboard with his legs crossed, and pulled you onto his lap with your legs at either side of him. You wrapped them around his waist as a natural response, arms around his neck to hold him close to you. His cock rested between the two of you.

For a few minutes, you stayed like that, heart pounding against your sternum from the intimate position. For a moment, even, it was hard to keep eye contact with him knowing you were both naked and minutes away from giving your first-time to Tetsurou. His heart was pounding equally as hard where your breasts were squished against the hard planes of his chest.

Kuroo leaned forward to press his lips against the side of your neck. His hands settled on your ass and squeezed the soft globes gently.

“I can guide you from this position,” he murmured against your skin, “so if you want to stop then tell me. I’ll do all the work, okay? I got you.”

You swallowed the saliva that had gathered in your mouth, nervousness tugging at every nerve. Your boyfriend was by no means small in any way, and that included his cock. The very sight of him made your core burn with need, while also adding to your awareness of just how much this would hurt.

Kuroo must have sensed this. Somehow, he always did.

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised.

You knew he would.

“I trust you,” you buried your face against his neck and tangling your fingers into the damp hair at the back of his head.

You waited a few moments to settle your nerves. Your ever-patient boyfriend waited, rubbing a hand up and down your back until you were ready or you decided you weren’t ready. You leaned back, looking at him.

“I’m ready.”

Kuroo smiled. His own heart was pounding as he reached into his nightstand for a condom. You took it from him, to his pleasant surprise, and rolled it onto his cock carefully. He held your hips tightly and lifted you to line up with his tip, grasping the base in your small hand.

You shuddered as the tip pressed into you, before he carefully began sinking you down on his length. Immediately, your arms were tight around his neck as he stretched you. The burn made tears spring to your eyes. You buried your face against his neck, unintentionally digging your nails into his shoulder blades.

“W-Wait, slow down, please,” you whimpered.

Kuroo stopped immediately. He let you adjust to the new intrusion, ignoring the burn in his biceps as he supported your weight. You felt bad making him wait. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“It’s okay, pretty girl, take your time.”

You bit your bottom lip. You gave him a small okay, and he continued sinking your small body down onto his cock. The burn made your thighs tremble and cause tears to stream down your cheeks. You didn’t stop him again, and before long you were settled in his lap with the entirety of his cock filling you.

Kuroo let out a sigh, squeezing your hips as he fought himself from moving. Your walls squeezed him tightly, warm and all his.

“You took me so well, kitten. Look at you, stretched out for me and doing so good. Take your time. You’re doing so well.”

Kuroo’s words made your heart swell. Your legs tightened around his waist. The heels of your feet dug into his lower back. With his words and the gentle rub of his thumbs on your hips, you eased up a bit and the pain gradually faded.

You tangled one hand in his hair, tugging slightly. He let out a small groan. Your walls tightened around him slightly just from the sound. He squeezed your hips.

“Tetsurou,” you moaned softly, “please.”

Kuroo was quick to jump into action. He moved his hands to your behind and lifted you off him just barely, before pulling you forward. Pleasure shot through your whole body, masking the burn of the stretch. You shifted your hips to grind into him. He continued to control the pace, moving slow to limit the pain. You knew he was taking care of you, but you needed him to move faster.

You pulled away to meet him face-to-face. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. His golden eyes stared into yours. His bedroom was almost completely dark now, making you wonder just how long he’d been waiting for you accommodate him.

You didn’t care to think too hard on it, instead leaning forward to capture his lips. He picked up the pace, lips pressing into yours hard enough that you were certain they’d bruise. You tugged at his hair when the tip of his cock brushed against the soft spot inside you, sending a jolt up your spine.

Your toes curled and your eyes squeezed shut.

“Tetsu,” you moaned into his mouth.

Kuroo’s fingers dug into your ass. His teeth tugged your bottom lip. Your eyes snapped open as he pulled you off his cock. You whimpered. Kuroo rolled over you, pressing your hands into the mattress, fingers entwined as he held his weight up while holding your hands. Your thighs were at either side of his lips. His cock pressed against your lower belly, hot and hard.

You were quick to guide him back between your legs. He pushed his hips forward, hilting himself within you completely. Your back arched off the bed from the sudden stretch. It burned, but you didn’t dare tell him to wait. He began thrusting at a harsh pace.

You let your moans free, while he grunted on occasion. He was more focused on hearing your little mewls of his name or begging for more. His hands squeezed your small ones, hips snapping into yours.

“Fuck, you’re so good, (Y/n),” your boyfriend groaned, “so fucking good for me, baby. I love you so much.”

Kuroo leaned down, lips latching onto your neck. You pulled him tighter against you with your legs as he sucked at the flesh. He left behind a dark purple mark, kissing over it, before moving on to leave another one. One hand left yours to rub circles into your clit, pushing you further toward the edge.

“Tetsu,” you moaned, “s’ good, Tetsurou. So good to me, Tetsurou.”

You practically chanted your boyfriend’s name, the taste of it lingering on your tongue. Your nails dug into his back, leaving fine red lines in his perfect skin. The knot formed in your lower belly, similar to the one earlier when he was using his hands.

Kuroo groaned into your shoulder. His arms holding him up began to shake. You squeezed his hand, urging him to just go a _little further_.

“Tetsu, I’m so close,” you whimpered.

Kuroo’s teeth sank into the skin above your collarbone. You trembled, back arching off the bed. He leaned down, capturing your lips in an open-mouthed kiss, all teeth and tongue. He groaned into your mouth.

“C’mon, kitten,” he moaned, “cum for me, c’mon—fuck, I love you so much—you’re doing so good, let go for me.”

You screamed as you came around him, thighs trembling. You clung onto him, tears brimming your eyes. Kuroo kissed them away, before he followed you over the edge, continuing with shallow thrusts to ease both your highs.

You stared at his face, exhaustion written all over it. His arms trembled, biceps flexing as he tried to hold up his weight. He panted. His bangs were matted to his forehead from sweat. A bead rolled down the bridge of his nose and fell onto your chest. You reached your free hand up to push his bangs from his face. He carefully pulled out. You whimpered, soreness kicking in.

Kuroo took off the condom, tied the end, and threw it onto the floor to deal with later. He tiredly collapsed on top of you, face pressed between your breasts while his big arms hugged your back. You gently combed your fingers through his damp hair, keeping his bangs pushed back so you could see his whole, tired face.

“I love you so much, (Y/n),” he said, staring at you.

Tears welled in your eyes. You smiled, heart swelling with love and pride. Kuroo Tetsurou was _yours_ and you were _his._ You felt unbelievably lucky.

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

Kuroo rested for a few minutes, mumbling something about how comfortable your boobs were. After a bit, he shambled out of the bed and pulled on a random pair of boxers from the floor. His body was practically glowing, muscles now more defined after the workout. He ran a hand through his hair, cringing from how damp with sweat it was.

You sat up. Immediately, you winced and squeezed your thighs together. Your lower belly and intimate area burned. Kuroo was by your side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles into your inner thighs.

“I’ll go run a bath for us, okay?” he kissed your head. “You stay here.”

Before you could answer, Kuroo was gone. You sat in his bed, waiting for him to get back. You scanned his room, though it was dark now so you didn’t see much more than you’d seen when you came in earlier.

Kuroo returned a few minutes later. He’d chugged down half a water bottle and was still drinking when he came in. He gave you the other one in his hand. You took it gratefully, unscrewing the cap and taking a few sips. After some annoying urging from Kuroo for you to drink more water, you finally screwed the cap back on and put it on his nightstand. He picked you up, carrying you to the bathroom.

“I think I can walk, Tetsurou,” you giggled, arms around his neck.

Kuroo smirked. “Sure~”

You both knew better.

Kuroo gently set you in the warm bath once it was filled. You scooched forward for him to slide in behind you after he’d taken off his boxers. You settled against his chest, fitting snugly between his long legs with your head tucked under his chin.

“We’ve been in the bath together two times together but never naked,” Kuroo chuckled, ruining the peaceful moment.

You pulled your knees to your chest. The water helped to ease the soreness, but it was still there.

“Way to ruin the mood, babe,” you teased.

Kuroo lightly pinched your thigh, smirking. “I’m smooth like that.”

You giggled. A comfortable silence settled between you, allowing you both to rest your tired bodies while the warm water soothed aching muscles. Then, after a while of rest, you drained the bath and opted to clean off in a shower.

You washed his hair for him, though he of course had to be the most stubborn idiot about it. He didn’t lean down so you could reach him.

“C’mon, babe, I’ve already done so much work~”

You threatened to let soap fall into his eyes if he didn’t let you. Finally, he gave in. You massaged the shampoo into his hair, before washing it out and doing the same with the conditioner. It was the first time you’d ever seen his hair down instead of spiked into his familiar bedhead. After his hair was washed, you carefully washed his body. You were mindful of the fine red lines on the broad expanse of his back (yes, he teased you about your burning cheeks claiming “you did it, kitten’). The scent of his bodywash was so familiar to you that you couldn’t help but smile.

Kuroo did the same treatment for you, his fingers so gentle like you were glass. He was careful as he brushed over any bruises left behind on your hips, breasts, and thighs.

Finally finished, he shut off the shower. He wrapped you in his fluffy black towel, then grabbed a different one from below the sink to wrap around his waist. He let you borrow one of his t-shirts. Unfortunately, you panties were ruined thanks to his impatience (and need to show off), so you were lucky his shirt was long enough to cover everything.

While he dried his hair, you changed the sheets on his bed (after throwing away the used condom still on the floor). Unsure of where to put the dirty ones, you just threw them in the corner for another time to be dealt with.

Kuroo grabbed your hand once he returned, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. He wore a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like seeing your boyfriend shirtless.

“Hungry?” he murmured.

You nodded.

Kuroo and you walked to his kitchen. He opened the fridge, digging through it for some food. You ignored the many beers in it, opting to just leave that mess alone.

“Honestly,” Kuroo spoke, “I have no idea how to cook.”

You snickered. You pushed him aside playfully and pulled out some things from the fridge.

“Will your family mind us stealing food?” you asked.

“Nah, my grandma won’t care.”

You got to work on making two sandwiches. Kuroo helped, but his taste was horrendous. You wondered how he was still alive when he offered to add lettuce onto peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Kuroo. . . don’t.”

“But babe, it’s lettuce—"

“Don’t.”

After the sandwiches were gone and your bellies were full, you cleaned up your mess and headed back to his bedroom. The second the two of you were in bed, his arms were around you and you were being pressed against his warm, chest.

Your arms were tight around his back, legs tangled with his. You felt so small and safe against his large body. If soulmates were real, you were certain that Kuroo was made for you.

“Tetsurou,” you spoke, “I love you.”

Kuroo smiled. “I think you said that, babe. But~” he turned your head, stealing a kiss. “I love you too.”

You beamed. You snuggled into his chest, practically laying on top of him but he could clearly care less. You gently traced shapes into his skin, even circling his nipple teasingly which he was quick to shut down by snatching your hand and chuckling to himself.

You felt completely at peace.

The safety of his hold lulled you to sleep. Exhaustion swept through your form, easing out the tension before you finally succumbed to it.

Kuroo, albeit exhausted, stayed awake a while longer to admire you. He quietly stared at your sleeping face, thinking, _I could wake up to her for the rest of my life._

“I hope you’ll let me.” he whispered.

It didn’t take long before, he too, had succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep holding the most precious thing to him.


End file.
